Don't Pass Me By
by beefturtle
Summary: A big hurdle throws Brittany and Santana off course and this is the story of their recovery and what they are faced with in everyday life.


**Hey guys, thought that I should start writing again and I thought of a pretty good story overnight. Pre-warning that there is gunna be some heavy duty mini-storylines in this one. Not sure if I am gunna keep it going - I'll just monitor the views and see if people are interested.**

* * *

Brittany and Santana had always wanted to get away for the summer, go to a beach where nobody else would be and enjoy the summer with each other and that is it. Brittany had come up with a proposition that she would take the both of them so far away that nobody else would be around. Santana couldn't do anything but agree and they decided they would just get in the car and drive until they found somewhere nice enough.

Santana let out a shrill scream of laughter as she watched Brittany in the seat next to her dance with her hair wildly blowing in the wind, her hands gripping tightly to the wheel of the car as she swayed her head back and forth, she was singing to the radio at the top of her lungs whilst trying to drive down the highway.

"You are absolutely nuts!" Santana giggled across the car as she watched the blonde continue dancing and swaying.

"You love it!" Brittany grinned and stared lovingly across to Santana, and she was right, Santana did love it.

Santana remember the day when her and Brittany had first went to the beach together, they were younger but Santana was sure even back then she was in love with Brittany. They had made a kingdom out of sand and Brittany had stated that "they were both the queens of this kingdom" and they had played around on the beach all day together. Santana grinned to herself at the memory.

"Britt, you're gonna have to slow down!" Santana shouted with a grin so the blonde could hear her.

Brittany took a break from singing and turned to Santana with a frown of her face, "Hey, stop trying to ruin my fun." Brittany broke the frown with a giggle and went back to singing. Santana smiled at the sight for a while before she saw the look of pure terror wash across Brittany's face.

Her head almost snapped forward as she heard the screech of tires and the loud drone of a car horn. She could remember her toes curling into the floor of the car and glaring across to Brittany for one last time.

* * *

_Where is Brittany._

_I… I can't move._

Santana was hurled over the front of the car and laying across the hood with her legs still across the dashboard. She was bleeding heavily from her stomach and her head and she couldn't move. She couldn't see Brittany at all.

"We need an ambulance, there has been a terrible accident." Santana could faintly hear a panicked man but she couldn't turn her head to see where the man was.

"Two casualties, car crash, I… I don't know what the time is, I- What road am I on?..."

Santana tried to call out but a gurgling sound just came from her throat, she coughed and the frothy, red foam shot out of her mouth onto the hood in front of her.

_Shit._

"Santana!" Brittany screamed from the car, she was still in her seat and had just awoken to see Santana's legs next to her across the dashboard.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Santana, can you look at me?" The voice was just behind her and Santana tried with all of her might to turn back and look at the blonde, but she couldn't move her neck at all. "Oh God, please don't be dead. Oh God, I'm so stupid. Santana? I'm so sorry."

Brittany rushed out of the car, limping on her leg and holding her arm across her chest as she braced herself to see her girlfriend's face plastered against the hood of her car. She let out a strangled breath as she saw Santana's eyes flutter. Brittany crouched down and brought her face up to the side of the car hood and let a weak smile cross her face.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Yikes - I know I haven't written in a while but I thought I'd give this a shot. A bit of a dramatic opening but don't worry, things will settle down a bit in a few chapters. I know it's short, but good things come in small packages. Leave a review if you want more, thanks! B x**


End file.
